All Hallo's Eve
by Lady Seren Dark Bunny Hope
Summary: Its Halloween and the Altantis crew and some friends are having a party; everyone is invited! Who knew the invites got past the pearly gates for Carson Beckett? Humour, romance and seasonal fun within! RI.


**A/N:** Hi guys, this is something that I (SerenBunny) wipped up for the Freaky Deaky Holiday of Halloween! Kimberley, Catherine, Len and Dara are four girls from our story line Run Ins. Bascically its three self inserts-COME BACK!

Ahem, its three self inserts and a crazy OC (can you guess which is which?), who find themselves able to visit the guys on Atlantis. This is what happens when one of them decides to have a Halloween party.

* * *

"So what are you guys doing on Sunday?" Kimberley asked as she walked home from work.

"Trick or treating!" Catherine nearly shouted down the ear piece.

"Gah!" Dara shouted as she sat up in her car. "Seriously, I've just got away from the crazies in work, tone it down!"

"Sorry." Kimberley mumbled.

"Not you!" Dara snapped.

"Who, me?" Len asked, looking up from her homework.

"No, her!" Dara glared at the windshield. "Catherine, I swear to you your death will not be quick if you keep this up."

"LEN!" Catherine screamed, an echo forming in their house hold as she ran into her sisters room door.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Kimberley commented, puffing out as she went up the hill at the train station.

"By nose!" Catherine cried, clutching her nose in pain, running down stairs to her parents.

"Thank you PTB." Dara breathed, slumping back onto her car seat. "I'm off; why, what are you planning?"

"Who me?" Kimberley stopped at the hill and spoke internally to her self. 'Top of the World Ma! Keep it that way.' "What ever makes you-"

"Kim's, we know you." Len cut her off. "What letter is not in any of the states names? I thought it was like W but then-"

"Q." Dara mumbled, hand over her eyes.

"How the heck do you know that?" Kimberley asked.

Dara shrugged even though the couldn't see her.

"Did you just shrug?" The original crazy asked.

"Yup." Dara nodded.

"Okay then." Kimberley bobbed her head, smiling to a couple as they walked past her.

"Lets get back on track people." Catherine demanded. "I've got a nuclear generator to finish."

"They let you do that in Canada?" Kimberley asked.

"Hey, its Canada, you get away with a lot of crazy shit over there." Dara added.

There was silence from the girls as Catherine began to tinkle with something. "Can we wrap this up?"

"Kimberley started the call, not me." Len pointed out.

"Erm, I was thinking, hoping actually, that we could go to Atlantis for Halloween?" Kimberley asked, looking both ways before crossing the street.

"We'd need to ask Col. Carter or who ever the hecks in charge." Dara pointed out.

"Can you take me to Atlantis?" Kimberley threw in to the air.

"I get off in a couple a hours, that okay?" Dara sighed, sitting up in her car and hugged the steering wheel.

"Yup." Kimberley grinned.

"Anything else?" The oldest of the group of friends asked.

"No." "Not that I can think of." "Nope."

"Right, bye!" Dara clicked off her ear piece, ending the call.

* * *

A couple of hours later a more awake, and thinking clearly, Dara stood outside Kimberley's house as the younger female walked out of the house, doubling back to pick up _another_ thing she had forgotten.

"Kimberley!" She shouted.

"One minute!" She yelled, coming out the door seconds later with her large bag. "Sorry, just noticed that I didn't have this with me."

Dara merely raised an eyebrow. "We're only going for like thirty minutes, why do you need the bag?"

"Never know what will happen." Kimberley replied, and the duo walked in step towards the dusty blue mini van.

Dara thought about her friends words and nodded. 'Nothing wrong with being over prepared.'

"Have you got a costume?" Kimberley asked as Dara sat on the captains chair. "If you don't have anything I've got a few things in my bag."

"I've got a costume." Dara answered quickly. "Did you call Len and Catherine to tell them we were going now?"

"Yeah, they were just about to start getting ready for Catherine's school party." The Scottish female answered. "What's your costume?"

"You'll see." Dara smirked and placed her see through sunglasses on her eyes, driving down the street before joining the motor way, turning onto a patch of grass and cloaking the jumper, rising into orbit with the east of lots of practise.

* * *

Over Atlantis John Sheppard nearly groaned as a ship popped up on the HUD. "Please tell me its not the Asurians."

"No, its the girls jumper!" Rodney bounced on his seat. "Open a communications channel!"

"Yes master." John muttered in an overly fake mad scientist assistant voice, pressing the appropriate buttons. "This is Col. Sheppard of Atlantis, please respond unknown puddle jumper."

"Hello Col. Sheppard, Crazy Dara here." Dara grinned.

"Crazy Dara? Has she finally snapped?" John turned to his team mates. "Who else is with you?"

"Kitten." Kimberley's voice added.

"Do I even want to know?" Daras voice carried her confusion.

"My aunt, she, erm, never mind. Can we come to Atlantis?"

"Are we going to start charging them rent?" Rodney muttered as John nodded and replied affirmative. "Ow!"

* * *

Down on Atlantis John had radioed ahead to warn them of their impending visitors.

Jennifer Keller gathered several of her personnel before heading to the jumper bay, pausing at the door as the

two jumpers came into land beside on another.

John, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney exited the first one.

"Is that jumper blue?" She heard herself asking.

Rodney nodded. "And it was made by a thirteen year old."

'If I wasn't so secure in my knowledge that Rodney isn't a cradle snatcher, I'd be jealous.' Jennifer thought at the look on her the man she fancied face.

The Chief Medical Doctor turned her head to look at the first being to exit the puddle jumper. It was a tall female, with shoulder length brown hair. Her clothes were baggy and her young face that made her look like she was 18 indicated that she was Dara Baldwin.

"Are you alone?" Col Carter asked and Dara shook her head.

"Kimberley's in the jumper getting her bags ready." Dara explained.

"You moving in?" Ronon asked and stalked towards the jumper, withdrawing his gun and shooting it in one fluid motion as a Wraith appeared in front of him.

"RONON! YOU SHOT MY TODD!" Kimberley yelled at him, her face appearing as the cardboard cut out disintegrated , the shot from the gun causing it to burn. "Dude!"

"So its not a real Wraith?" Ronon asked.

"No its not a real Wraith, honestly who do you think I-" Kimberley paused as Dara raised an eyebrow. "It was a cardboard cut out for tonight's party."

"Party? What party?" Everyone began to mutter amongst themselves.

"Didn't you get our communicae?" Kimberley faked innocence.

"No." Rodney shook his head. "The last thing we received from you was a request for the next Solar Flare occurrences for the next twenty years."

'What?' Dara asked herself and looked to Kimberley, who looked even more confused.

"I sent the request last month." Kimberley continued and turned back into the puddle jumper, bringing out several boxes. "I've got all the stuff here with me, balloons, banners, party food, favours, candy corn..."

"Well since you've all to that trouble how can we say no?" John asked and smiled to Kimberley, turning his head at the last second to look at the person in charge of the decisions. "Is that okay Col Carter?"

Carter looked undecided.

"I've also got pumpkin corn, recess pieces and caramelised apples." Kimberley trailed off as Carters eyes got a gleam in them.

"Well, alright then." Carter nodded. "John, why don't you show them a large enough room they can use and I'll send out an announcement."

"Fancy dress mandatory!" Kimberley yelled from within the jumper.

"But most people wont have outfits." Dara began, pausing as Kimberley pushed tow racks of costumes out the jumper. "Where the hell did you stash that!"

* * *

The balloons had been blown up, the banners pinned to the walls, people told and the music soon began.

Inside one of the larger meeting rooms individuals from around the ancient base had began to converge, talking animatedly to one another.

As Ronon entered the room he smirked at the long glances some of the women were taking with him, which caused him to bump into someone. "Sorry."

"Yes, yes you should- Ronon?" The man wearing a black and grey outfit, complete with a mark with pointy ears, sounded like someone he knew. "You went as Conan?"

"McKay? Who are you supposed to be?" Ronon asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"I'm Batman!" Rodney said with a grin.

"You're a superhero?" Ronon looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"One of the greatest thinkers ever! He thought not only with his brawn but with his brain, solving crime faster than the super villains could come up with the ideas!" Rodney gushed. "Isn't this cool? And Boyce had enough padding to make my muscles look bigger too!"

"Bet that took a lot of fluff." John commented as he stood beside them with a lime green top and a gold badge on his chest. "Hey Ronon, nice outfit."

"That real?" Ronon nodded to his badge.

"Its 18 carat gold." A woman wearing skin tight spandex spoke as she slinked beside them, a mark obscuring most of her face. "It belongs-"

"To her dad, yeah she told me a thousand times not to lose it or she'll make me wear a red shirt in the next mission." John agreed, then looked at the female. "Doctor Keller!"

Catwoman blushed. "Is it too much?"

"No!" John replied instantly, eyes trailing over her body once more.

"Is it too little?" She seemed to wrap her arms around her body in self consciousness.

No one said anything and she turned to Rodney, who stood slack jawed with a pair of glassy eyes. 'Thank you Kimberley! I've broke his brain!'

"I think you look lovely." Teyla joined the conversation. "At least you are more conservatively dressed that this woman of wonder."

Before anyone could say anything else the doors opened and a Wraith was carried in.

"Whoa, psyicadelic dude!" John commented as Dara put the Wraith cardboard cut near the drinks table, smirking as she glared at Kavanaugh who eeped and ran away.

"It was either this or an angel costume." Dara shrugged, pulling at her too big top (a tie die top with mainly red through it) and them over the to fix her funky hat. She blinked at him through her red sunglasses. "Kirk much?"

"Yeah, our resident personal shopper helped with the selection." He grinned then frowned. "Wait a minute, you, an angel?"

"Ssh! Don't tell anyone I'm undercover." Dara joked.

"There is no way anyone would make you an angel." Rodney shook his head.

"But they would make you Batman?" Dara raised an eye brow, then frowned. "I so too can be an angel!"

"Has anyone seen Kimberley?" Teyla interrupted before the two began to duke it out. "I wish to thank her for supplying us with these outfits and arranging this party for us."

"She's probably outside Carson's room." Dara muttered, mostly to herself.

"Carson's room? What would she possibly be doing there?" John asked.

"Ehh, you know how she likes him, well, she recently lost someone and she's been a little down about it." Dara wondered how much to tell them.

"Who did she lose?" John asked, turning to face her and break away from the others in the crowd.

* * *

Kimberley wandered around the corridors, hopelessly lost but not really bothered about it. 'How can I really enjoy my self when I know that I've put everyone in danger?'

Her feet led her to the room that used to be Carson Becketts before she knew it. Sighing sadly she began to turn away, halting as the door opened. She looked to either side of her before shrugging and walking into the room.

The balcony doors swished open and she stepped through them, halting at the sight of Carson Beckett and a black dog.

"Carson? Sparky?" She asked, stepping closer

"Hullo Kimberley." Carson replied and nodded to her, not pausing in his patting of her dog. "How are you?"

"Still breathing. Crap! Sorry!" Kimberley threw her hands over her mouth, muttering more apologies.

"Its fine. I'm used to it. Although you aren't taking it as well as Rodney did." He grinned, standing up and walking towards her.

"How are you?" Kimberley asked again and raised a hand between them.

"Tonight is All Hallows Eve, the night before All Saints Day. Spirits can freely walk the earth, or in this case Atlantis, and interact with those they care about." Carson explained.

"Why are you talking with me?"

"Because you are the most receptive." Carson smiled down at her. "And the one who has asked for me the most."

Kimberley looked down and blushed.

"Hey now, there's nothing to be ashamed about." He spoke softly.

"You know there's a clone of you?" She blurted.

"Aye." He nodded.

"Are you ascended?"

"No, if I was I would have done more to help." He answered sadly.

"Are you stuck here?" She asked fearfully.

"I can go to both here and Scotland, but the last time I visited my mam she freaked." Carson looked ashamed.

"Seeing your dead son can do that I suppose." Kimberley giggled, then looked down at her dog. "Why are you both here?"

"Because we all know you aren't going to the party, and we all know why you aren't." Carson looked at her sharply. "You need to stop blaming yourself."

"I can't help it!" She nearly shouted. "I've sold an alternate Earth to Michael of the Wraith for my dog that couldn't even come back with me!"

"You are a caring human being." Carson spoke softly. "You made a mistake and will find a way of fixing it."

'Hopefully.' Kimberley thought to herself, and sat down on the balcony. "How long can you stay here for?"

"Till the clock strikes midnight." He answered.

"Will you stay with me? A-and chat?" Kimberley asked.

"Sure." Carson replied and sat down.

* * *

Someone shook her shoulders, causing her to snore her self awake.

"Sit up Kimberley, we're going home." Dara replied, fixing her regular clothes.

"But the party!" Kimberley began but quietened at her look. "Strapping on the seat belt, closing the mouth mam."

* * *

"So it was a good party." Dara spoke quietly through the ear pieces as she walked her dogs.

"Too bad I missed most of it." Kimberley grumbled, placing a dish on the rack.

"I can't believe you fell asleep in the puddle jumper!" Catherine seethed.

"Yeah, the seats aren't that comfy ." Len agreed.

"No! She was in the city of the ancient's with a butt load of technology and fell asleep!" Catherine yelled as the others laughed.


End file.
